JohnnyCake
by prim101
Summary: Nikki Smith is having some love issues. Don't get me wrong, she is not a girly girl. More like in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Annoyance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders!**

I woke up with a clang on my window. I half-opened my left eye sleepily and slowly rose up. I glanced out my window and groaned. There was only one way to explain it: Sodapop. We had broken up last week and he kept on pestering me. Kept on saying he still loves me or whatever. When I brake up, I brake up for good. He was so annoying! I grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen, quickly scrawled the words ' Go Away' . I folded it up in a paper airplane and threw it out he window. When he read the message, he scowled and looked up at me with a pleading look. I rolled my eyes. What I really wanted to do was scream "We're over!" at the top of my lungs, but risk waking up my parents? No way! I just rolled my eyes and slammed my window down, signaling that this 'conversation' was over. I fell asleep to the sound of pebbles pounding at my window.

When I woke up that morning, I glanced nervously out my window. Yep, still there. I pulled on whatever I grabbed from my closet, which, if Becca knew, she would practically murder me. I walk to school, so Soda would be at my heels the whole time. The solution was to just ignore him and chat excitedly about some new thing that was happening at school. I scarfed a bagel, brushed my teeth and hair and walked outside, the nervousness prickling every nerve in my body. "Nikki!" Becca squealed. "Just what do you think you're wearing!" I glanced down I was wearing an Auburn sweatshirt, worn jeans, and orange sneakers. My ash-blonde hair was down, as usual. " Clothes." I mumbled. As usual, Becca looked like a fashion model. She had gorgeous green eyes that went amazingly with her carmel-brown hair. Today she wore a North Face jacket, skinny jeans, and black boots. " I'll admit, you look amazing, Becca." I gushed. She turned pink. I guess she was flatterd at the thought that I was flattering her in front of a boy. Speaking of boys, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

I wheeled around to find what I expected, Sodapop looking so...so... _sad puppy-like_. " What do you want." I hissed. He pointed towanrd the bushes. Whatever he wanted to tell me, he wanted it to be private. I sighed and reluntantly walked with him towards the bushes. Once he was well hidden, he sighed with tears in his eyes. " Listen, Nikki, you know I love you with all my heart and soul, right."He said slowly. I nodded, not to hurt his feelings. " Good. I'm glad we got that straight, but...but...;" He added. " Soda, what do you want to tell me?" I askes with curiosity. " Johnny loves you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me comfortingly.

**A/N: Please review! Please please please please! I love reveiws as much as Soda loves Nikki.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nonbeleivers

Disclaimer: Don't own the Outsiders!

" WHAT!" I screamed as I shrugged his arms off. That got his eyes all bugged out. "Shhhh!" he hissed. " No, no, that's not true! You just want to act like you're a jealous fool to win me back. Well, it's not working!"I hissed back. " That's a good ploy. I might just try that. This is serious, Nikki! If you don't believe me, go ask Ponyboy, everyone believes Ponyboy." He replied." I might just do that" I retorted . I rolled my eyes as I climbed out of the bushes. Becca gave me a look that had 'What happened?' written all over it. I shot her a glare that said, 'I do _not_ want to talk about it.' We continued the rest of our walk silently.

I ignored him most of the day. Which is a miraculous feat, considering he's in most of my classes. At lunch, I got so fed up at Becca for gossiping about Soda and me, I yelled, " Stop talking about him!". Nobody heard me, of course, it's the High School Cafeteria for Pete's sake! Becca stared at me with wide eyes. Actually I think she was staring at Soda, because the next thing I knew, he pulled up beside me and inquired , " Stop talking about who?" I blushed. "Oh, no one!" I dismissed with a wave of my hand. " So, I can sit with you guys?" he asked. Oh, now I knew what he was doing. Two could play at this game. " Of course, silly!" I gushed a little bit too sweetly. His eyes widened and then narrowed. Now he knew that I was playing, hard. It went back and forth all lunch until Soda lost it. He suddenly stopped saying how much he loved my sweatshirt, and he kissed me. I broke away after a couple and glared at him. I ate the remainder of my lunch at a different table. It wasn't that better, though. The people at my table kept on gushing on and on about the kiss. I really couldn't take it anymore. I eventually stormed off to the restroom. Becca was there standing impatienly with one hand on her hip. " Okay, you're starting to scare me, Becca." I stated truthfully. " I'm not like your stalker or anything, Nikki, you know that!", I nodded. " Why did you break away? You are soo lucky! Omigosh did he really just kiss you? He's your ex!" She went on. There was more, but I ignored the rest of it, I was in a kind of a daze. She finally pulled me out of my daze by pulling me back to reality; fourth period.

I finally pulled together enough to convince myself to ask Ponyboy if Soda was telling the truth. I really didn't want to make the trip because I already knew he was lying. At least I _thought_ I knew he was lying. It was a long walk to the Curtis', but I really didn't care. Eventually, I arrived at their front doorstep. Don't ask me how I always know which run-down house it is whenever I come by here. The house has some kind of _glow_ to it. Anyway, Soda (of course) opened the door before I even raised my hand to knock. He leaned against the door frame, smirking at me. " Is Ponyboy here?" I asked, trying to get a little peek from the side of him. It looked like the whole gang was spending the night here. I tried to get a good look at Johnny, but a snoring Two-Bit blocked my vision. " Right this way, milady!" he teased, breaking me from my snooping. I followed him to the all to familiar hallway were the Curtis family slept. " I can find my way from here." I said once we were nearing the hallway. He whispered in my ear, "Sorry about what happened at lunch today, Nik." . I wondered if he was telling the truth. He probably was. " No prob, Soda." I teased as I punched his shoulder lightly. I stepped forward in the direction of Pony's room. I knocked lightly on the door. "Come in, Soda." He grumbled. I laughed quietly as I slowly opened the door. "Surprise!" I yelled as I rushed in and tackled him to the floor. When he finally caught his breath, he realized who I was. "Nikki!" he cried flinging his arms around my neck just to put me in a head lock. I learned how to retaliate that move. I flipped him over and swung him upside-down. " Say 'uncle' , and I'll let you go!" I teased. " Uncle! Uncle!" he screamed. I plopped him on his bed an dsat down on the end of it. " Pony, Soda talked to me about a certain subject today, and I wanted to know if he was telling the truth or not. " I asked " How can I possibly-" he didn't get to finish the statement though, because the gang came stampeding through the door at that moment. "We heard a commotion and- Nikki!" yelled Two-Bit. Soon I was in the middle of a huge group hug. Everyone was so happy to see me and I was really surprised, you would've thought I was part of the gang it's self. Anyway, after a while, everyone cleared out of the room except Ponyboy and me. " Anyway, I can't tell you what Sodapop was lying or not lying about if I don't know the situation." he stated firmly. I sighed, and relunctantly said, " Soda said that 'Johnny loves me' ." I said. " Well, that is sorta true, I mean... he _was_ mumuring your name in his sleep..." Pony responded. A moment later , I blacked out.

A/N: Remember I loooooove reveiws sooooo much!


End file.
